TANT DE QUESTIONS, TANT DE REPONSES
by MommyVal
Summary: Cela se passe au retour d'Atlantis de Sam et tout n'est pas si simple.
1. Chapter 1

**TANT DE QUESTIONS, TANT DE REPONSES**

**Genre** : Romance Sam/Jack et peut-être Angst (mais je suis pas encore une pro de fanfictions )

**Saison **: Après le 1er épisode de la Saison 5 de Stargate Atlantis

**Disclaimer :** pas de droits, pas d'argent, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas...Et comme d'hab, pas de Jackounet pour moi ;)

**Résumé**:Cela se passe au retour d'Atlantis de Sam et tout n'est pas si simple.

Le résumé est nul.

J'espère que la fic vous plaira.

Et les reviews sont aussi appréciées, quel quelles soient.

Merci à Titine et Sandra pour leurs conseils...

Le seul qui aurait pu la réconforter n'était pas là. Elle avait besoin de _Lui_, de sa chaleur. Bien sûr, il devait savoir qu'elle avait son évaluation. Mais il ne connaissait pas l'heure de son arrivée et elle avait voulu lui faire une surprise...Ah ça ! Pour une surprise...Elle avait appelé son assistante mais celle-ci lui avait répondu qu'il n'était pas joignable. En réunion avec le Président. Depuis qu'il était commandant du Home World Security, son emploi du temps était plus que chargé. La seule personne dont elle avait le plus besoin en ce moment était Jack mais Jack n'était pas là.

Elle avait demandé à une secrétaire de la base de lui appeler un taxi. Heureusement il n'avait pas mis longtemps à arriver. Elle avait préféré l'attendre à la surface afin de ne pas avoir à affronter la pitié qu'elle ne manquerait pas de rencontrer parmi ses collègues et subordonnés. Elle qui autrefois préférait rester des heures à la base plutôt que chez elle, éprouvait aujourd'hui une sensation d'étouffement en restant à ne serait-ce que quelques mètres des grilles du SGC. Après une attente qui lui avait parue une éternité, se présenta un véhicule dans lequel elle s'engouffra.  
Après avoir indiquée l'adresse au conducteur, elle tourna la tête vers la vitre. Les épaules voûtées, le regard vide, elle regardait défiler le paysage sans le voir. Les larmes coulaient, silencieuses. Elle savait que le chauffeur du taxi la regardait dans le rétroviseur mais elle s'en fichait. Devant cet homme, le Colonel Samantha Carter n'avait pas besoin de se montrer forte.

Là-bas, elle avait du faire face. Ne rien montrer. Compartimenter. Comme elle l'avait si souvent fait, quand cela était nécessaire Jack savait le faire et le lui avait appris.

_Il _aurait été trop content. _Ils_ auraient été trop contents. Woolsey. Les membres du C.I.S.

Elle avait du endurer toutes leurs questions, leurs remarques, leurs silences. Ils l'avaient toisé de leurs regards hautains...Sa voix n'avait pas tremblé, et pourtant...

Elle avait été claire, précise, concise...Pas de blablas, pas de phrases interminables avec des explications à n'en plus finir...Jack lui aurait demandé si elle était malade. Hier, ça l'aurait fait rire mais pas aujourd'hui. Elle avait tout fait pour que tout soit le plus rapide possible. _Ils_ n'avaient pas à statuer sur son sort, comme cela avait été le cas pour Elisabeth Weir, le sien était déjà scellé depuis longtemps...

Elle ne les avait pas salué. Elle n'avait pas à le faire...Et c'était mieux ainsi...

« Nous sommes arrivés Madame! »

« ... »

« Madame ? »  
La voix du chauffeur la sortit de sa torpeur. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle était arrivé dans son quartier.

Depuis qu'elle avait fait sa vie avec Jack O'Neill, c'était un bonheur de revenir dans sa maison- leur maison.

Elle paya la course, sortit du côté gauche du véhicule, et remercia par un sourire le chauffeur du taxi quand il lui donna son paquetage. Elle se retourna, fronça les sourcils et sentit monter une colère sourde en elle. On voyait de la lumière à travers les rideaux. Elle s'avança d'un pas rapide vers la maison. Son sac resta sur le trottoir d'ici peu, il serait trempé par la pluie mais elle n'en avait cure.

« Madame, ça ne va pas ? Vos bagages... » Essaya le chauffeur de taxi mais ne voyant aucune réaction de la part de sa cliente, il remonta dans son véhicule en haussant les épaules, en marmonnant que de toute façon, tous les militaires sortant de cette fichue base étaient de drôles de zozos...

Jack avait entendu le moteur d'une voiture qui s'arrêtait devant la maison. Il savait que c'était _Elle_.

Il se leva du sofa, posa sa bière sur la table basse, et éteint le téléviseur. Au revoir la famille Simpsons. De toute façon, ce soir, Homer ne le faisait pas rire.

Il se dirigea dans l'entrée, et s'apprêtait à poser la main sur la poignée mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Elle l'avait fait avant lui et la porte claqua avec violence contre le mur.

Inconsciemment, il recula, sentant la menace. Samantha Carter en colère, ce n'était pas souvent mais justement, c était là le plus dangereux ! Elle était devant lui, le visage ruisselant. Cela faisait six mois qu'il ne l'avait pas vu mais Dieu qu'elle était belle. Belle mais furieuse...Et en l'occurrence contre lui!

« Tu..Tu...Tu savais » Lui dit-elle, en plissant des yeux, en balançant la tête de droite à gauche.


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir.**

**N' hésitez pas à laisser une fois de plus vos commentaires, vos critiques...Cela fait toujours avancer...**

« Bonjour Sam » Dit-il calmement en essayant de désamorcer la situation.

Il se dirigea vers le salon, obligeant ainsi la jeune femme à le suivre.

Elle ne lui avait pas rendu son bonjour mais il s'en serait douté. Ça aurait été si simple. Trop.

« Avoues, tu le savais! »Répéta t-elle, d'un doigt accusateur.

Il se retourna mais ne nia pas.

« Oui. »

« Tu le savais et tu ne m'as rien dit »Répéta t-elle, les yeux brillants.

« Non.»

« Salaud » lui dit il en tambourinant son torse de ses points.

« Sam, je ne pouvais pas... »

« Tu ne pou-vais pas ou tu ne vou-lais pas ?» Répéta t-elle, en criant presque. Elle leva le bras, prête à lui donner une gifle. Il arrêta son geste, incapable de réfreiner un sourire sur son visage. Quand elle le vit, elle tenta de le gifler de son autre main. Mais une nouvelle fois, il l'arrêta.

Il se retint de l'embrasser. Décidément, il adorait cette femme. Quoiqu'elle fasse, il l'adorait. Elle se battait encore, alors qu'elle était en furie et que quelques heures auparavant, elle avait appris son remplacement qu'elle prenait, il en était certain, comme une sanction de sa hiérarchie. Oui, il l'aimait plus que tout et il rêvait de l'emmener dans leur chambre pour le lui prouver. Mais pour l'heure, il avait un problème plus urgent à régler. Il lui avait lâché les poignets, tentant ainsi de relâcher la tension qui s'était installée entre eux.

« Je ne pouvais pas car je viens de l'apprendre du Président lui-même. J'ai pris un jet privé. Un des avantages d'être Général...Cela fait à peine 1 heure que je suis revenu de Washington. »

Elle était sourde à toutes explications.

« Je m'en vais ! Je retourne chez moi! »

Le temps qu'il réalise, elle se dirigeait déjà vers la porte d'entrée qui était restée grande ouverte.

« Sam, attends »L'appela t-il en courant après elle. Mais elle ne l'écoutait plus. Elle commença à descendre les escaliers.

« Euh Carter... »

« Quoi? »Hurla t-elle en se retournant.

«Tu TE mets à la porte de chez toi? »

Elle attrapa la rambarde des escaliers et se laissa tomber sur les marches, la tête entre les mains, en pleurant, les larmes et la pluie coulant sur son visage.

Il la rejoignit, la prit par les épaules pour la relever. Elle se laissa faire.

« Viens, tu vas attraper froid. »Lui dit-il simplement.

Ils remontèrent les marches. Il la fit passer devant lui et ferma la porte.

Il la fit asseoir sur la canapé. Le peu de temps qu'elle avait passé sous la pluie et la tension qui retombait la faisait frissonner.

Jack se dit qu'il risquait d'avoir des ennuis en voyant l'eau s'imprégner dans le tissu. Il savait que la jeune femme pourrait le lui reprocher plus tard mais peu lui importait. Pour l'instant, seule comptait Sam.

« Je reviens. Tu t'envoles pas hein... Parce que Jet Air Lines n'avait pas assez de place dans le jardin... »

Sam le regarda, en esquissant un petit sourire. Bon au moins, c'était déjà ça...

Il monta deux à deux les escaliers pour se rendre dans la salle de bain, et les redescendit aussi vite qu'il le put, ses vieux genoux s'étant rappelés à lui.

« Carter, déshabilles-toi, s'il te plaît...Eh ne me regardes pas comme ça!...Je ne te ferai rien... Promis...Jamais le premier soir... »Fit-il, la main sur le coeur. Elle sourit, une nouvelle fois. « Et de deux! »Pensa t-il. Bien. Combien de fois avait-elle sourit ou pouffé à ses blagues stupides depuis ses 10 années passées...Un nombre incalculable.

Au SGC, la jeune femme s'était changée et avait troqué son uniforme de commandant en chef d'Atlantis contre celui de Colonel de l'Air Force. Maintenant, les doigts engourdis par le froid, elle n'arrivait pas déboutonner sa veste alourdie par la pluie. Son chemisier lui collait à la peau, laissant apparaître son sous-vêtement en dentelles. Il l'aida à enlever ses habits qui lui collaient à la peau. Puis il lui tendit un survêtement qu'elle enfila tout de suite.

Soudain, surprise, elle le vit partir à grandes enjambées en direction de l'entrée.

« Assieds-toi. Je reviens de suite. Tu as laissé ton sac dehors et je ne pense pas que ton portable et tes vêtements apprécient, Carter. »

Elle pouffa. « Mon portable est resté au SGC. »

« Je me disais bien aussi. Samantha Carter n'aurait jamais laissé son 2è cerveau sous la pluie. »

« Ouh quel temps...ça ne s'est pas calmé ». Dit-il en posant le sac dans l'entrée.

Quand il arriva dans le salon, il trouva Sam, emmitouflée dans un plaid, devant la cheminée, contemplant le feu sans le voir.

Il s'approcha d'elle et l'entoura de ses bras. Elle sursauta.

« Je n'ai même pas pu leur dire au revoir...Ils vont penser que j'ai profité d'eux pour servir ma carrière. »

Il savait que cette simple phrase signifiait plus que les mots ne pouvaient l'exprimer.

Il posa alors le menton sur son épaule et lui murmura à l'oreille:

« Tu sais bien que c'est faux. Et si c'est ce qui te tracasse, je t'emmènerai sur Atlantis...Tu pourras les voir et leur expliquer toi-même.» _« Pendant que moi, je botterai les fesses du binoclard. »_

Elle entoura alors à son tour ses bras comme il l'avait lui même fait un peu plus tôt et posa la joue sur son épaule, ses mains serrant les siennes à en blanchir. Les larmes coulaient, silencieuses sur ses joues.

« Jack, je suis nulle! »Lâcha t-elle soudainement d'une voix quasi inaudible.

«Je suis nulle! Voilà elle l'avait dit »

« Je suis nulle ! Voilà je l'ai dit! »

« Pourquoi dis tu ça? »L'enserrant un peu plus dans ses bras, pour lui montrer son soutien.

« Rien laisse tomber! »Répondit-il agressive

« Carter?»

« J'ai dit laisse tom-ber! »Répéta t-elle en se levant, repoussant ainsi Jack.

« Carter! »

« Je ne veux pas en parler »

« Si au contra... »

« Fiche moi la paix, O'Neill! »Articula t-elle avec froideur en se retournant. « Les faits sont là. Alors fiches-moi la paix et n'en parlons plus! Je monte me coucher! »

Elle montait déjà les escaliers, mettant ainsi d'autorité fin à la discussion.

Jack savait que la jeune femme ne parlerait pas. Quand elle le voulait, Samantha Carter pouvait être butée et secrète, autant qu'il pouvait l'être lui-même. Peut-être même plus. Il avait déteint sur elle, se dit- il avec fierté. Enfin,pour l'heure, en insistant, il venait de la mettre en colère et l'emploi du « O'Neill » par la jeune femme le confortait dans cette idée. A chaque fois qu'elle l'appelait par son nom, cela sonnait comme un avertissement. Il l'avait appris à ses dépens.

Là, il en était quitte pour la soirée et peut-être même la nuit...S'il avait de la chance, il dormirait dans leur lit. Sinon...Il regarda le canapé avec un soupir...

_« Toi et moi, je crois qu'on va être de grands copains cette nuit! »._

Ce n'est pas qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de dormir seul depuis des années, c'était le cas. Oh, il n'avait pas vécu en moine...Loin de là. Mais seule une personne, intouchable pendant 8 longues années, avait su conquérir son cœur ...Cependant, il avait du assouvir des besoins...mécaniques. Alors depuis qu'il vivait enfin en couple avec son ancien second, chaque nuit en solitaire lui pesait. Et cette dernière année avait été la plus difficile...Combien de fois avait-il regardé les étoiles en se disant qu'_Elle_ était là-haut, quelque part, à des millions d'années lumières. Combien de fois s'était-il retourné dans leur lit, seul encore une fois, son bras trouvant une place vide et froide à ses côtés, rendant l'absence plus pénible encore.

Qui aurait cru que, _Lui_, Jack O'Neill, général de son état, ancien Black Ops, ancien leader de SG1, le meilleur des meilleurs, serait faible et dépendant d 'une femme? Oui, mais pas n'importe quelle femme : blonde, merveilleuse, courageuse,des yeux bleus dans lesquels il aimait se perdre, pour laquelle il avait su, faisait et ferait encore tous les sacrifices, toutes les concessions nécessaires pour la rendre heureuse.

Il savait qu'il devrait être parfois plus démonstratif. Combien de fois Sarah, lui avait-elle reproché. _Elle_, jamais! Ce n'est pas qu'il ne _**voulait**_ pas, il ne _savait pas_. L'humour, l'ironie, voire le sarcasme,ça, il maîtrisait les gestes tendres ou de réconfort, oui, à la rigueur, il en était capable mais les mots, non...Ça ne faisait pas partie de son vocabulaire, c'était le cas de le dire. Pourtant Sam ne lui en avait jamais fait le moindre reproche. Elle l'acceptait tel qui était.

Il entendit claquer la porte de leur chambre et le bruit d'une clé tournant dans la serrure, signes pour lui, d'une nuit de camaraderie avec le sofa. Mais il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

« Je te ferai parler Carter, d'une façon ou d'une autre, tu parleras! »Pensa t-il en levant la tête vers les escaliers,

« Bien, à nous deux, mon bonhomme. » Dit-il en s'affalant sur le canapé. Il était encore trop tôt pour dormir. Avec un peu de chance, il y aurait encore un ou deux épisodes des Simpsons à la télévision.

A Suivre


	3. Chapter 3

Sam ferma violemment la porte derrière elle. Elle s'y appuya et se laissa glisser au sol. Elle avait envie ou plutôt besoin d'être seule. Elle savait que Jack comprendrait le message, le respecterait même s'il en souffrirait. Il avait toujours fait passer ses désirs avant les siens ou presque. Elle avait de la chance, peut-être trop, d'avoir cet homme extraordinaire dans sa vie. Alors de quel droit le rejetait-elle ? De quel droit déversait-elle toute sa rancœur sur Jack ?.Surtout après six mois de séparation.

Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes mais aujourd'hui elle était à fleur de peau. Elle ne digérait pas la nouvelle mais c'était surtout la nomination de Woolsey qu'elle ne digérait pas. Finalement, il avait eu sa peau. Quand elle lui avait rabattu son caquet devant ses collaborateurs lors de l'attaque des Réplicateurs, il s'était tut et avait fait contre mauvaise fortune bon coeur. Mais il tenait sa revanche. Comment disait-on déjà ? Elle eut un sourire ironique. Ah oui. « Kalife à la place du Kalife ». Il avait réussi à retourner la CIS contre elle. Remarque, ça n'avait pas dû être difficile. Il était de notoriété que la Commission ne portait pas les militaires dans son cœur, et encore moins les anciens membres de SG1.

Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir et se passa de l'eau sur le visage. Elle appuya ses mains sur le rebord du lavabo, releva la tête et se regarda dans la glace. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Elle les balaya d'un revers de main rageur. Elle n'avait pas le droit de pleurer. Après tout, elle n'avait que ce qu'elle méritait. Pourquoi s'en prendre à Woolsey et à la CIS? Elle seule était responsable de ce qui lui arrivait. Elle avait été trop sûre d'elle. Voilà quelle avait été son erreur. Elle avait lamentablement échoué dans sa mission. Savoir commander SG1 était une chose, savoir prendre des décisions pour toute une cité, ça c'était au dessus de ses compétences, elle aurait du le savoir...Elle avait été trop imbue d'elle-même..;Et voilà où cela l'avait menée...

Elle revint dans la chambre, et se laissa tomber sur le lit, les bras en croix. Elle regarda le plafond. Elle ne pouvait empêcher les larmes de couler. Elle avait trahi la confiance que tant de personnes avaient mise en elle, mais c'était celle que Jack avait mise en elle qui lui faisait le plus mal. Il n'aurait jamais du. Et c'est pour cela qu'elle n'avait pu lui parler en bas. Comment le regarder dans les yeux, sans avoir honte. Il avait toujours cru en elle. Il avait toujours cru en ses capacités. Il lui avait toujours fait une confiance aveugle, sans faille. Il l'avait proposé et soutenu pour cette nomination en tant que chef d'expédition d'Atlantis. Et maintenant, qu'en était-il ? On rirait bien de lui dans les couloirs de Washington. « Tiens, regardez c'est le général O'Neill. Il a pistonné celle avec qui il s'envoie en l'air pour commander Atlantis mais elle a été révoquée. Il n'a que ce q u'il mérite et elle aussi! La ,promotion canapé, ça n'a qu'un temps, il fallait bien qu'elle s'y attende! Et puis que fait une femme comme elle avec un grincheux comme lui ?»

Combien de fois l'avait-elle déjà entendu lors d'un cocktail ou même dans les couloirs du Pentagone mais les chuchotements se taisaient alors brusquement lorsqu'elle apparaissait. Jusqu'à présent, elle n'y avait pas prêté plus attention que ça, pourtant aujourd'hui cela prenait tout son sens.

Peut-être sa place était-elle compromise ou même sa carrière ? Et tout cela part sa faute, parce qu'il avait cru en elle ! Elle se haïssait pour cela.

Oui, à bien y réfléchir, elle n'avait que ce qu'elle méritait. Sa dernière pensée fut pour le militaire, elle n'aurait pas à affronter son regard déçu. Elle aurait tant aimé être à la hauteur mais elle avait échoué lamentablement.

Finalement elle se recroquevilla sur le lit, en agrippant dans sa main un morceau de couvre-lit et s'endormit ainsi, vaincue par la fatigue.

Jack se réveilla avec un mal de dos qui n'avait rien à envier à celui de ses genoux, en pensant que décidément il avait passé l'âge.

Mais pourquoi s'était-il laissé faire, pourquoi n'avait-il pas suivi Sam ? Au pire, elle lui aurait tourné le dos, mais il aurait dormi sur un matelas doux et confortable et il ne serait pas réveillé avec une douleur digne d'un bâton de torture Goa'auld.  
Il était plus que temps de changer de canapé, long, très loooong, propice également aux réconciliations.

Elle se réveilla quand la porte de la chambre grinça mais elle garda les yeux fermés et fit mine de ne pas l'entendre, se contentant de lui tourner le dos. Elle ne voulait pas l'affronter, pas encore.

« Sam, je sais que tu ne dors plus... »

Elle ne répondit pas.

« Je te connais Carter...Tu sais, tu as cette même façon d'être que lorsque nous étions en mission et que tu m'observais du coin de l'oeil en croyant que je ne le savais pas...ou que tu boudes, comme en ce moment. »

Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être agaçant quand il employait ce ton suffisant. Il savait qu'elle l'entendait et que cela l'agaçait et qu'il s'en amusait tel un vrai gamin.

« Je ne boude pas !»

« Je sais mais au moins tu es sortie de ton mutisme. » put-elle entendre dans sa voix amusée.

Elle se retourna en levant vers lui des yeux noyés de larmes. Il s'approcha doucement du lit prenant peur qu'elle ne s'éloigne de lui une fois de plus.

« Viens là » lui dit-il simplement en lui tendant les bras.

A genoux sur le lit, elle se jeta dans ses bras en s'accrochant désespérément à son tee-shirt et laissa enfin libre cours à son chagrin.

Malgré toutes ces années, lorsqu'elle pleurait, il ne savait comment réagir alors il fit la seule chose qu'il savait faire dans ce cas là : l'entourer de ses bras, en lui déposant un baiser sur ses cheveux blonds pour lui prouver son soutien.  
Il la tint ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il sente qu'elle se calme, puis l'éloigna de lui en la regardant droit dans les yeux pour lui dire d'une voix assurée :

« Carter, ce n'est pas toi ! Et au fond de toi, tu le sais. »

Elle le regarda, et il essuya du pouce une larme qui glissait sur sa joue puis une seconde tout en effleurant la courbe d'une pommette et regardant ses lèvres qu'il ne put s'empêcher d'embrasser. Le baiser d'abord tendre auquel Sam répondit d'abord timidement se fit de plus en plus passionné. La

jeune femme n'avait jamais résisté bien longtemps à l'homme qu'était Jack. Il était son roc, celui sur lequel elle pouvait compter à tout moment, et malgré toutes les apparences, un homme capable de tant de tendresse. Il était tout simplement sa force vitale. Les yeux dans les yeux, front contre front, ils se sourirent en se regardant et laissant passer en cet instant tout l'amour qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre.


	4. Chapter 4

_**CHAPITRE 4**_

**Merci pour vos reviews. N'hésitez pas à en laisser d'autres.  
Cela me fait plaisir et m'encourage à continuer.**

**J'espère que cette suite vous plaira...**

Le lendemain, la jeune femme se réveilla en regrettant d'avoir négligé par manque de temps, les entraînements de tous ces derniers mois. Mon Dieu, les douleurs qu'elle ressentait, quoique agréables, lui rappelaient que Jack était encore d'une forme olympique et que cette nuit, il avait été..Wahou.. très inventif, ce qui avait été loin de lui déplaire, lui faisant oublier, pour un temps, tous ses soucis, pensa t-elle grivoise.

Elle regarda son compagnon allongé sur le ventre, les deux bras autour de la tête, le drap recouvrant à peine ses reins et ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire niais en repensant aux dernières heures.

C'est avec surprise qu'elle l'entendit lui demander, pensant qu'il dormait encore.

« A quoi tu penses ? »

Elle aurait du pourtant savoir qu'avec tant d'années passées sur le terrain, que ses sens étaient en éveil à tout moment.

« A rien ! » Répondit-elle sur la défensive.

« Ah non ? »Dit-il d'un ton séducteur en tentant de l'enlacer.

« Je n'ai pas la tête à ça Jack » Précisa t-elle d'un ton sec.

« Hum ce n'est pas ce que je dirais lorsque tu me reluquais il y a quelques instants... » Insista t-il mais elle se dégagea d'un geste brusque, s'assit sur le rebord du lit, en s'enroulant dans le drap et s'apprêtait à se lever mais il la rattrapa en prenant sa main dans la sienne.

« Sam, s'il-te-plaît, ne pars pas » Supplia t-il « Je te jure que tu ne risques rien, je serai sage. » Reprit-il d'un ton plus léger.

Elle resta quelques instants assise, dos à lui, le dos raide, son regard fixant le mur d'en face.  
Un combat intérieur avait lieu en elle. Elle voulait tant se montrer forte, ne pas lui montrer sa faiblesse, la douleur qu'elle éprouvait face à sa destitution...Et pourtant elle avait tant besoin de la force tranquille de cet homme, de son soutien inconditionnel alors finalement, elle ne put s'empêcher de se blottir dans ses bras rassurants et protecteurs.  
Le silence se fit dans la chambre, comme un cocon pour les deux amoureux.

« Je t'aime tellement » Lâcha t-elle soudain, une fêlure dans la voix.

« _Je serai là, toujours_, tu te rappelles ? » Lui dit-il en lui rappelant la promesse qu'il lui avait faite des années plus tôt lors de la mort du Général Jacob Carter, le père de Sam, encore Major à l'époque.

Sam s'était pelotonnée contre le torse de son amant, dos à lui. Celui-ci l'enlaçait, le menton sur son épaule en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes à l'oreille.

« Ça ne pouvait pas être autrement. » Lâcha t-elle souvent.

« De quoi parles-tu ? » Demanda t-il innocemment . Tout à ses réflexions, elle ne releva pas le ton ironique de la question.

« Ma révocation, c'était couru d'avance ! »

Elle eut le silence pour réponse.

« Tu ne dis rien... Tu ne dis _jamais_ rien ! » Lui reprocha t-elle en retournant sa rancœur contre lui en le tapant sur la poitrine. Mais pourquoi ne lui en voulait-il pas ? A coup sûr sa carrière était fichue et il restait là, sans bouger... C'était incompréhensible !

« Shhh... » Il l'attira à lui ne prononçant aucun mot...Il s'était promis qu'il arriverait à faire parler sa compagne et ses derniers reproches lui prouvaient qu'elle était sur le point de se livrer... Il savait qu'elle ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'elle avait dit précédemment...  
Soudain, elle s'assit face à lui.  
« Jac, je vais quitter l'armée. J'en ai assez...L'armée m'a tout pris...Mon père, Janet, Daniel, toi... »

A suivre...


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPITRE 5**

Oups...Je n'ai pas suivi le rythme que je m'étais imposé. A savoir 1 chapitre par semaine...

Désolée. Alors voici la suite...

Mais n'espèrez pas avoir 2 chapitres à la fois...

« Tout vient à qui sait attendre » ou « point trop n'en faut. »

A vous de choisir le proverbe ;)

Merci de toutes vos reviews et des personnes qui suivent ma fic.  
Cela me fait très plaisir.

Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos critiques bonnes ou mauvaises etc...

« Tu exagères Carter ! Daniel est un pro des résurrections...Un vrai petit plaisantin. Quant à moi, c'était dans des dimensions parallèles...

« Alternatives... »

« Alternatives-parallèles, c'est bonnet blanc-blanc bonnet:ça ne compte pas ! «

« Et quand tu étais en stase...Et les Nox ? » Insista t-elle.

« En stase, mouais c'est vrai qu'il faisait un peu froid mais je n'étais pas mort- Juste un peu congelé, je te l'accorde, mais pas mort...Et puis pour les Nox, tu étais avec moi, il me semble. » Répliqua t-il d'un ton moqueur.

« Jack, s'il-te-plaît » Soupira t-elle.

« Ok... » Dit-il les mains en avant, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère mais ce fut un coup d'épée dans l'eau. « Grâce à l'armée, Jacob et toi êtes redevenus proches. »

« Oui mais avant notre rencontre, nous avons tant perdu d'années avec mon père...Mon frère lui en a voulu longtemps et à moi aussi et ma mère est souvent restée seule...Combien de fois l'ais-je vu pleurer...Et Janet.. » Elle ne put terminer sa phrase, aujourd'hui encore, sa perte était douloureuse...Sur ce dernier point, Jack ne pouvait la contredire car il éprouvait la même chose, peut-être pas aussi fort que ça pouvait l'être pour Sam, mais tout de même...

Tout à sa douleur, elle continua, les yeux dans le vide, ne pouvant réprimer un sanglot.

« Des enfants. »

« Nous avons Cassandra. » Lui-dit simplement la rapprochant de lui, en posant la tête sur son épaule pour lui caresser ses cheveux dorés. Que pouvait-il lui dire ? Aucun mot n'était assez fort pour la consoler. Il le savait, et de toute façon, rien n'y aurait fait. Il ne saurait pas trouver ces paroles réconfortantes.

« Tu sais de quoi je parle Jack. Cela ne retire en rien l'amour que j'ai pour Cassandra. Je l'aime comme ma propre fille. Je n'aurais pas risqué jusqu'à ma propre vie si je ne l'aimais pas, alors même que je la connaissais depuis peu mais...je ne ressentirai jamais le bonheur de sentir grandir en moi un enfant, de tenir un bébé. Et surtout, j'ai été incapable de te donner un enfant. Sans ma fichue ambition militaire, sans cette fausse couche pendant la mission avec Cam lorsque j'ai été blessée sur P9C 882... »

« Je t'arrêtes Sam, tu ne savais pas que tu étais enceinte. »

« Il n'empêche, les faits sont là, j'aurais pu te donner cet enfant. Je suis désolée Jack...Tellement... »

« De toute façon, j'étais trop vieux... »

« Jack, tu n'étais pas trop vieux...Et tu ne l'es toujours pas... »

« Non mais tu t'imagines, une canne en guise de batte de base-ball ? Et puis je n'ai jamais bien porté le tutu ! » Plaisanta t-il.

Elle pouffa de rire.

« Tu vois, toi aussi ça te fait rire, alors... »

C'est vrai qu'il aurait aimé un enfant de Sam, malgré leur différence d'âge...Car quoique qu'elle en dise, seize ans ce n'était pas rien. Quand elle avait perdu l'enfant, il avait souffert comme jamais. La mort de Charlie l'avait dévasté et cela c'était à nouveau produit. A croire qu'il n'était pas fait pour être père, voir ses enfants grandir n'était pas fait pour lui. Il avait du gérer la douleur de Carter, quand ils avaient appris la mauvaise nouvelle. Le pronostic des médecins avaient été sans appel, ne leur laissant aucun espoir. Il avait du être fort pour deux, bien qu'elle ait tentée de le repousser. La jeune femme était comme lui, pudique dans ses sentiments et elle avait sans doute espéré qu'il s'éloigne d'elle.

Sam interpréta le silence de Jack comme un écho à sa culpabilité. Elle se souvint. Quand elle était sortie du coma, la première chose qu'elle avait vu étaient ses yeux chocolat et cette douleur. Alors elle avait compris que leur bonheur à trois ne serait pas. Elle s'en était voulu et avait tenté de le quitter. Mais Jack avait refusé cette option, de façon virulente et ça avait été leur première vraie crise. Peut-être même la seule. Aussi elle avait demandé au Général Landry à repartir rapidement off-world mais à la demande de Jack, celui-ci n'avait pas accédé à sa requête. Jack savait d'expérience que cette fuite en avant n'effacerait en rien la douleur et la détruirait à coup sûr. Une blessure ouverte qui s'estomperait mais qui ne se refermerait pas.

« Je sais Jack mais si... »

**A suivre... **


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPITRE 6**

**Bien voici la suite. J'espère que celle-ci vous plaira.**

« De toute façon, la discussion est close Carter ! Nous en avons déjà discuté. Ce n'était pas ta faute ! » Dit-il d'un ton plus dur qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Elle sursauta et se crispa bien qu'elle fit tout pour le cacher.

« Excuses moi Sam, je ne voulais pas être aussi brusque mais tu sais ce que j'en pense...Et je t'interdis de penser le contraire. » Répéta t-il en l'éloignant de lui pour qu'elle le regarde droit dans les yeux.

Un silence pesant s'était installé qu'il brisa d'une voix sûre.

« Carter, sans l'armée, tu ne serais pas heureuse. Tu es faite pour cela, ta raison de vivre. Et le plus important, nous ne serions pas ensemble ! »

« Peut-être mais elle m'a pris 8 ans de ma vie de femme ! 8 ans! » Insista t-elle.

« Là, tu as marqué un point. » Répondit-il sans complaisance sachant pertinemment qu'il n'obtiendrait pas gain de cause. De toute façon n'avait-elle pas raison ?

« De toute façon, même si je démissionne pas, la CIS se fera un plaisir de me rendre à la vie civile ou au mieux, je serai envoyée en zone 51 en guise de punition, de façon à bien me montrer mon incompétence. J'ai commis trop d'erreurs. » Recommença t-elle amère. « Alors autant que je leur épargne cette peine. »

« Quand ils m'ont nommé commandant en chef de l'expédition d'Atlantis, j'ai eu des doutes, pourtant tu m'as poussé à accepter ce poste et tu y as réussi mais tu avais trop confiance en mes capacités. Bien sûr, tu m'as montré la voie mais je n'ai fait que suivre ton exemple. De toute façon, qu'est -ce que je croyais ? Je suis une militaire, un leader, peut-être, mais pas une meneuse d'hommes. Là-bas je devais gérer une cité, ses hommes et ses femmes: militaires, scientifiques et civils...Je l'ai pris comme un honneur et j'en ai fais un grand défi pour moi-même mais j'ai été aveuglée par mon propre orgueil. Trop d'erreurs ont été commises et la dernière fut la pire de toutes. Nous avons failli perdre plusieurs personnes de valeur et tout cela par ma faute ! Michael a réussi à kidnapper Teyla pour pouvoir se servir de son enfant et pour la sauver, j'ai envoyé une équipe mais je n'ai pas pris le temps d'évaluer les risques...Sans le courage de l'équipe de secours, aujourd'hui ils seraient tous morts. »

« Michael ? Le mutant Wrap ? »

« Wraith...Wraith Jack ! » Le corrigea t-elle.

« Ah oui, c'est ça : Wraith. Et McKay, lui aussi il a failli y passer ?.Tu pouvais pas le faire, juste un petit peu? » Fit-il en posant 2 doigts l'un contre l'autre pour appuyer sa question.

« Jack ! » S'écria t-elle indignée. « Lui et le Docteur Keller m'ont sauvé la vie. Nous devions nous rendre à une négociation lorsque nous sommes tombés dans cette mine Genii. Mon rôle était de les protéger...Mais ce fut le contraire, il auraient pu y rester mais Rodney n'a pas voulu m'abandonner alors même qu'il était lui-même blessé. »

« Comme tu l'as dit- « auraient ». J'imagine que tu as mis ce trou sur votre route, de tomber avec eux, histoire que ça fasse plus réaliste...Bon ok, je les en remercie vivement même si ça m'en coûte pour McKay. C'est un parasite – à sa façon, je te l'accorde, mais un parasite un peu trop collant, à mon goût. Heeey je plaisantais mais que veux-tu, je n'aime pas du tout la façon dont il te regarde avec son air lubrique. Un vrai pervers. J'ai bien remarqué comment il lorgne sur tes superbes fesses lorsque tu as le dos tourné. » Préféra t-il expliquer avant d'essuyer les foudres de sa compagne, qui devait reconnaître qu'elle adorait quand il était un tant soit peu jaloux. Puis il rajouta « Et détrompes-moi, n'es tu pas allée secourir McKay et Lorne , alors même que ce fameux Michael planait au dessus-de vos têtes? »

« Je ne pouvais pas les abandonner. Tu sais très bien qu'on ne laisse personne derrière soi ! J'étais leur supérieur et donc responsable de leur sécurité !»

« Personne, c'est vrai... » Répliqua t-il tout en pensant qu'elle venait d'admettre, sans s'en rendre compte, qu'elle était bien le commandant en chef de la cité.

« Te rends-tu compte que j'ai pactisé avec Todd ? C'était irresponsable ! J'aurais pu mettre en danger toute la cité... » Explosa t-elle en sortant du lit, et enfila son déshabillé. »

Jack la regardait...Il la connaissait assez pour savoir qu'elle tentait de reprendre contenance. Il le voyait à son dos raide, les bras repliés sur sa poitrine , le regard droit devant elle mais il n'était pas dupe...

«Carter, je sais ce que c'est de prendre des décisions difficiles. J'ai du le faire et je le fais encore. Certaine fois, je les ai regretté et d'autres pas du tout mais c'est le rôle d'un meneur d'hommes, quel que soit sa position... »

Aujourd'hui, il se rendait,compte par les propos de Sam combien elle avait été solitaire durant son affectation. Il aurait du aller la voir plus souvent après tout en tant que général, il aurait eu toute latitude pour se rendre dans la galaxie de Pégase. Il aurait du lui apporter plus de soutien.  
Oh bien sûr, leurs communications étaient quasi quotidiennes mais finalement elles n'étaient pas suffisantes. La jeune femme était une femme forte, qui cachait au mieux ses sentiments, mais elle était sensible et il la connaissait mieux que ça bon sang !  
Quand Teal'c était venu dans la cité, elle lui avait fait lors d'une de leur visio-conférence privée un compte-rendu de sa visite encore plus long que les rapports qu'elle avait bien pu écrire quand ils étaient encore au SGC. Il aurait du savoir qu'à travers ce flot de paroles transparaissait en fait un manque, un vide affectif.

Il se souvenait de ce jour maudit où on lui avait demandé son avis au sujet de Sam pour ce poste. Et il l'avait donné en toute objectivité comme il l'avait toujours fait. C'est lui qui lui avait annoncé la nouvelle, même s'il savait qu'il allait en souffrir. Il ne pouvait pas faire obstacle à cet avancement qui aurait mis un frein à sa fabuleuse carrière. A croire qu'ils étaient maudits, masochistes et si heureux à la fois. Pour restés proches malgré l'éloignement, malgré ces années lumières qui les séparaient entre la Galaxie de Pégase et la Terre, ils s'étaient échangés leurs plaques bien que cela fut interdit...Et comme à chaque fois, leurs retrouvailles étaient puissantes. Leurs séparations intenses, déchirantes, douloureuses.

Sam de son côté réfléchissait à ce que venait de lui dire Jack.

**A suivre**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPITRE 7**

**Bien voici l'avant-dernière partie de cette fiction.**

**Le chapitre 8 sera donc la dernière partie de cette fiction.**

**Alors toujours le même bla bla bla:reviews, commentaires ;-)**

Bien sûr, elle savait qu'il avait raison. Mais à ce jour, elle ne se pardonnait toujours pas d'avoir demandé à Jack, alors son supérieur, d'accepter d'être l'hôte d'un Tok'râ et il avait été sauvagement torturé par Ba'al. Et les quelques décisions qu'elle avait du prendre avaient toujours été approuvées par Jack...En tous cas, celles qui n'avaient pas porté à conséquence car les siennes n'avaient été que des échecs ou des missions lamentables...

A part peut-être celle de Tonane et son peuple, et encore...Tous les membres du SGC avaient failli disparaître dans sa totalité...Ouais c'est sûr elle faisait un leader hors-pair ! Aujourd'hui, elle payait le prix de son incompétence...Finalement, il valait mieux ça pour tout le monde...Des vies seraient épargnées...

« Raaah, non Carter, je t'arrêtes tout de suite ! Je sais à quoi tu penses...Personne d'autre que toi n'était plus qualifiée pour commander SG1. C'est toi qui a voulu renoncé à ce poste c'est pourquoi Mitchell a été nommé, ce qui n'enlève en rien ses qualités de chef...Mais tu voulais te consacrer à nous et à tout ce que cela sous-entendait...Alors enlèves-toi toutes ces idées saugrenues de ta petite tête sinon je vais être obligé de te botter les fesses, compris ? »

« Jack O'Neill c'est toi qui arrêtes ! N'essaies pas de me trouver des excuses à toutes mes erreurs. Que crois-tu que la CIS ait pensé de moi lorsqu'elle a appris que Ronon avait le sang chaud ? Bien sûr il a réussi son entretien mais je ne peux qu'en rendre grâce à Teal'c ! S'il n'avait pas appris à Ronon à se contrôler, il aurait peut-être mis en charpie Coolidge...Mais je suis certaine que Coolidge a eu vent de leur affrontement un peu musclé et des paris lancés sur celui-ci...Quelle belle occasion de prouver que je ne savais pas contrôler mes hommes. » Lui dit-elle soudainement en se retournant des larmes au bord des yeux.

« Carter, Ronon c'est bien cette grosse masse de muscles de Salada non ? Parce que tu crois que la CIS a grand chose à faire d'un entraînement entre deux grosses brutes épaisses ? Réponds-moi franchement. D'ailleurs, tu trouves que ça lui va bien toi, les cheveux longs à Teal'c ? Il fait très...décoiffé...Je sais pas qui est son coiffeur mais faudrait qu'il pense à en changer...Tu pourrais pas lui en toucher deux mots, parce que moi si je lui en parle, il va prendre la mouche... »

« C'est Sateda Jack mais oui tu as raison Teal'c devrait changer de coiffeur mais si tu as quelque chose à dire, tu devras le faire directement...Je ne voudrais pas te priver d'une conversation entre hommes. » Répondit-elle, un sourire au coin des lèvres, à la dernière remarque de son compagnon. Et tout en réfléchissant bien, avec du recul, il n'avait pas tort. Ce n'était qu'un entraînement de plus...Bien sûr, elle était intervenue dès qu'elle avait vu que l'affrontement devenait plus violent qu'il ne l'aurait du. Pour ce qui était des paris, cela ne la concernait après tout. Ce n'est pas qu'elle approuvait ce genre de choses, mais après tout ils n'étaient pas interdits par les autorités supérieures. Et n'avaient-ils pas eu cours au SGC quand Jack était parti à Washington et que des bruits d'une liaison possible entre les deux officiers pourraient enfin avoir lieu ? Il paraîtrait même que les généraux Landry et Hammond n'étaient pas les derniers dans cette affaire...

« Allez viens Sam. Arrêtes de te torturer l'esprit et dis-toi que la CIS voulait simplement placer un de ces hommes pour contrôler Atlantis à sa guise. Par contre, je peux te dire que ce qui a surtout choqué ces messieurs-dames, c'est que tu aie laissé jouer Sheppard et McKay à la voiture télécommandé dans les couloirs...Cela a fait grand bruit auprès des huiles de Washington. J'aurais adoré ça moi ça au SGC...(même Hammond n'était pas très indulgent sur ce point) Quoique en y repensant un petit peu, avec Teal'c...Le gol... » Il s'interrompit conscient de ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Ca suffit Jack, arrêtes de te moquer de moi...Mais expliques-moi, avec Teal'c, vous avez fait quoi ? »

« Euh rien, rien de spécial... » Essaya t-il d'éluder d'un air penaud.

« Je te connais Jack...Quand tu as cet air, c'est que tu me caches quelque chose ! » Lui dit-elle les sourcils froncés mais elle n'insista pas, ce dont il lui sut gré...

Ca ne devait pas être après tout...Pourquoi était-elle si insidieuse ?se morigéna t-elle.

« Non, non, en fait, je pensais que j'aurais bien aimé jouer aux voitures avec Teal'c, histoire de lui montrer autre chose que le base-ball mais bon, même Hammond n'aurait jamais voulu...des voitures télécommandés, tsss quelle idée saugrenue hein ? » Préféra t-il cependant ajouter pour mettre plus de poids à l'excuse qu'il venait d'inventer.

Jamais il ne lui avait raconté en détails la boucle temporelle – ni Teal'c, le golf et tout le reste ...Et encore moins le baiser fougueux qu'ils avaient échangé...Elle n'aurait pas apprécié qu'il profite de ce instant et aurait même été blessée qu'il profite d'un moment dont elle ne se souviendrait jamais...

Il préféra recentrer leur discussion sur son éviction car plus il essaierait de se justifier sur ce moment merveilleux, plus elle tenterait de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé et il en était sûr, il finirait par tout lui avouer.

« Ah si j'oubliais, j'ai bien rigolé quand je suis venue te rendre visite et que la moitié des toilettes d'Atlantis étaient bouchées...Comble de malchance, une petite épidémie de gastro à ce moment là...J'avoue que t'as manqué de réactivité...Une semaine pour endiguer tout ça... » Rigola t-il encore au souvenir de cette mésaventure.

« C'est pour ça que tu es parti précipitamment en prétextant une réunion à l'improviste avec le Président ? Je comprend mieux maintenant ! Lâcheur ! » Rigola t-elle en tapant de ses poings sur son torse.

**A suivre**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPITRE 8**

« Hey quoi ! J'ai survécu aux Goa'aulds, aux Réplicateurs et même aux Aschens et j'aurais succombé à une simple gastro ? J'ai une réputation à tenir moi ! » Répliqua t-il « Par contre, plus sérieusement, je ne te cacherai pas que ton comportement envers Woosley a du faire un peu pencher le poids dans la balance pour prendre leur décision. Tu as osé le contrer à chaque instant ou presque quand il voulait prendre des décisions à ta place. Il a voulu s'imposer, prendre le commandement mais tu ne l'as pas laissé faire et les membres de ton équipe t'ont soutenu envers et contre tout. Il s'est senti humilié, il n'a jamais aimé contre le contredise. Quand j'ai lu son rapport, j'ai senti le vent venir et je suis allé voir le Président mais il m'a dit qu'il n'était pas le seul à décider...Ces pourris de l'Administration, ce sont tous des toutous. Si je les avais eu sous la main, je crois que j'aurais fait un meurtre. Je suis désolé, j'aurais voulu faire plus. »

« Jack, tu m'as soutenu pour cette affectation...Et maintenant... » Souffla t-elle, redevenant morose.

Il avait compris ce qu'elle sous-entendait.

« Tu as raison, à cause de toi je vais perdre mon poste...Remarques, c'est une aubaine. Depuis que je voulais prendre ma retraite...Tu m'offres une opportunité, je n'aurais pas à démissionner...On me démissionnera ! » Remarqua t-il en se frottant les mains l'une contre l'autre.

« Tu dois m'en vouloir ? »

« Beaucoup ! Carter, tu veux que je te dise : tu as beau être le plus grand cerveau de la Terre, tu peux être aussi la plus parfaite des idiotes. Alors arrêtes de te triturer l'esprit et dis-toi que tu ne pouvais rien y faire. La CIS voulait un civil et l'un des leurs à la tête de la cité et c'est tout. Point final de l'histoire. Tes compétences ne sont pas à remettre en cause. Et je ne risque rien, crois-moi ! »

La jeune femme ne semblait pas convaincue et il n'avait pas tort. Des idées se bousculaient dans l'esprit de la militaire. C'est vrai qu'elle avait pris des décisions difficiles mais avec le recul, grâce à tout ce que lui avait dit Jack, il fallait reconnaître que dans l'ensemble, elles les avaient mûrement réfléchi car elle savait que chacune d'entre elles pouvait avoir des conséquences fatales pour les militaires et les civils d'Atlantis. Il était difficile pour elle d'admettre qu'elle n'avait pas failli, malgré toutes ces années, son côté défaitiste était toujours là. Quand elle menait SG1, elle savait que Jack veillait sur elle, même en tant que Brigadier Général à la tête de la base et cela lui donnait confiance. Ensuite Cameron Mitchell avait pris le commandement de la première équipe du SGC et être son second, pourtant aussi gradé qu'elle lui convenait à merveille. Elle pouvait autant concilier vie professionnelle et vie personnelle. Un peu moins de stress, de paperasse, de comptes à rendre, et elle pouvait continuer à se consacrer à ses recherches...Au final, une vie rêvée. Puis on lui avait proposé de se rendre dans la Galaxie de Pégase...Elle avait hésité, sachant que cela l'éloignerait de Jack ainsi que de Teal'c et Daniel, les piliers de son équilibre et qu'être à ce poste n'était pas forcément essentiel dans la bataille contre ces nouveaux ennemis qu'étaient les Wraiths. Elizabeth Weir avait prouvé qu'un civil était capable de commander la cité d'autant que les équipes SGA était menée par John Sheppard, un militaire un peu tête brûlée mais très efficace. D'ailleurs, il lui rappeler Jack par certains côté. Puis elle avait trouvé ses marques même avec McKay, toujours aussi insupportable et arrogant mais qui faisait partie des hommes indispensables à l'exploration de la Galaxie de Pégase et à la survie de la cité.  
Elle avait tant pleuré, seule dans ses quartiers, chaque mort d'un de ses subordonné ne pouvant se permettre de se laisser aller en public ou bien son impuissance devant une situation plus que délicate. C'est dans ces moments là que la présence tranquille et reposante de Jack lui manquait.

Jack, quant à lui, voyait dans le regard de la jeune femme le combat intérieur qu'elle menait.

« Carter, viens ici, s'il te plaît. »

La jeune femme le regarda, semblant encore hésiter puis elle le rejoignit sur le lit. Elle se blottit dans ses bras avant même de réaliser ce qu'elle faisait. Il l'entoura de ses bras puissants, et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe.

« Je dois t'avouer une chose...Finalement, la CIS n'a pas eu une si mauvaise idée que ça. Tu m'es revenue et je vais pouvoir m'occuper de toi à temps plein. Tu sais que dans six mois, je dois aller rendre visite à ce cher Woolsey. Je vais le faire se dandiner sur sa chaise, tu sais comme les canards .Et je peux t'assurer que d'ici là, il aura changer son point de vue sur la façon de diriger Atlantis. » Lui assura t-il.

A l'image de son remplaçant en canard, Sam ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Oui, je vais le travailler au corps. Mais en attendant, c'est vous que je vais travailler au corps Colonel Samantha Carter-O'Neill. »

« Je voudrais bien voir ça Général O'Neill » Lui dit-elle en essayant de se défaire de ses bras mais il la maintint fermement car il avait la ferme attention de le lui prouver de la façon la plus tendre qui soit.

Le militaire était heureux, sa femme avait retrouvait le sourire et sa confiance en elle. Il profiterait de chaque instant avec elle car bientôt elle aurait une autre affectation, celle de Commandant du vaisseau Georges Hammond. Et quoiqu'elle en dise, une fois de plus, elle accomplirait ses obligations au nom du devoir et de l'honneur pour la patrie, car comme lui, elle était militaire dans l'âme et elle accepterait ce poste. Elle risquerait une fois de plus sa vie tandis que lui se rongerait les sangs en attendant son retour, car il était trop vieux pour être sur le terrain...La seule chose pour laquelle il pouvait remercier ces lèches-culs de la CIS, c'est qu'aujourd'hui Sam était auprès de lui, et non pas pour une brève étreinte lors d'une de ses visites dans la Galaxie de Pégase... Mais il savait que tous ces sacrifices en valaient la peine car un jour viendrait où le Colonel Samantha Carter deviendrait le Général Samantha Carter...

**FIN**

Et voilà c'était la dernière partie de cette fic.

J'espère pouvoir vous dire à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures. Merci d'avoir participé à celle-ci.


End file.
